


Merry Christmas

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Lavi lo fissò a bocca aperta. Che diavolo...- Fai sul serio? - chiese, appena ebbe fiato a sufficienza per parlare.Sul volto di Kanda ricomparve il ghigno ferino.- Sì. - confermò, mentre lasciava la presa con una mano per guidare la virilità di Lavi dentro di sé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla COW-T 7 --- Prompt "Sensory Deprivation", Missione 3  
> Storia partecipante al P0RN! Fest 10 --- Prompt "Regali di Natale... con sorprese"

# Merry Christmas

* * *

 

 

Le scale erano umide e scivolose, ripide e anche un tantino sconnesse. Non era del tutto sicuro che fosse proprio quello il luogo indicato dal biglietto, ma le stava scendendo ugualmente.

Lavi non era il tipo che si lasciava scappare l'occasione di investigare su di un mistero, in modo particolare se detto mistero consisteva in un bigliettino che gli era stato incartato come regalo di Natale. Un messaggio contenente le indicazioni per raggiungere una certa stanza dentro i sotterranei della torre dell'Ordine Oscuro, all'interno della quale lo avrebbe atteso (in teoria) il mandante del bigliettino incriminato.

 

“ _C'è una segreta in questa torre, un luogo tranquillo in cui nessuno scende mai, se non costretto._  
_Se ci tieni a sapere chi sono e perché ti cerco, trova la stanza._  
_Terza cella a destra. Io ti aspetterò là nel giorno in cui aprirai questo pacchetto._  
_Non mancare.”_

 

Questo era il testo del biglietto, scritto a macchina, per cui nemmeno poteva speculare sull'autore analizzandone la grafia.

Quella mattina, dopo colazione, tutti i membri dell'Ordine Oscuro erano stati radunati davanti al grande albero di Natale allestito dentro la caffetteria, sotto al quale li attendeva un gran quantitativo di regali. Ognuno ne aveva ricevuto almeno uno, persino Kanda, con suo evidente rammarico.

Lui, come si aspettava, aveva ricevuto regali da Allen e Lenalee; questo terzo regalo era stata una vera sorpresa. Nonché un autentico mistero. Perché l'autore del biglietto voleva consegnargli in privato il suo regalo? Si trattava di un colossale scherzo ai suoi danni?

Ciò nonostante, voleva scoprirlo a tutti i costi. Si costrinse a continuare la discesa per quelle scale in apparenza in disuso da secoli; si diceva che in quei sotterranei un tempo la Chiesa torturasse i propri prigionieri... Lavi deglutì, a disagio. Il pensiero di trovarsi in una camera di tortura, anche se solo per poco, non era per niente simpatico.

Un gradino dopo l'altro, appoggiandosi con cautela al muro, alla fine raggiunse il fondo del pozzo. Il sotterraneo indicato nel messaggio doveva essere lungo il corridoio che ora gli si parava davanti. Come diceva? Terza cella a destra, sì.

Lavi si incamminò con passo circospetto e, raggiunta la cella, si appiattì alla parete esterna per poter sbirciare all'interno senza essere visto.

Cosa che non funzionò, perché nel momento esatto in cui sporse il collo oltre il muro fu afferrato e trascinato dentro.

\- Era anche ora. – commentò con irritazione una voce a lui ben nota.

\- Yuu? - esclamò Lavi, spalancando il suo unico occhio per la sorpresa.

\- Chi credevi che fosse? - ribatté il giovane in tono sarcastico – Babbo Natale?

\- Ehm, no, ovviamente no – rispose Lavi, emettendo una risatina imbarazzata – lo sanno tutti che non esiste.

Era quindi lui che gli aveva lasciato quel bizzarro regalo? Kanda Yuu, l'Esorcista più intrattabile dell'ordine oscuro e anche l'oggetto irraggiungibile dei suoi sogni proibiti. Involontariamente il suo sguardo si posò sui lunghi capelli del giovane, legati come sempre in una coda alta, per poi discendere lungo il corpo perfetto di lui e tornare subito a scrutarne gli occhi. Non poteva rischiare che si fosse accorto dell'interesse che nutriva, lo avrebbe fatto a fettine con la sua amata spada.

Doveva essere tutto uno scherzo, un antipatico scherzo di cattivo gusto. Lavi rifletté che, magari, poteva essere tutta opera di Allen; se anche Yuu avesse ricevuto un regalo simile al suo e fosse per quello che si mostrava così contrariato del suo ritardo?

Lavi si umettò le labbra, offrendo al giovane un sorriso di circostanza.

\- Ah, Yuu? Come mai sei qui? - azzardò di chiedere – Per caso anche tu hai ricevuto uno strano biglietto di invito?

Kanda lo fissò con una espressione strana; e, se doveva dirla tutta, la katana che portava a tracolla non era per nulla incoraggiante.

\- No – rispose – il regalo è davvero mio.

Impossibile. Lavi cercò mentalmente di arrivare a una sola ragione plausibile per cui Kanda potesse mai volerlo incontrare da solo in un posto come quello; e non ne trovò alcuna. Anzi no, una c'era. Che volesse ucciderlo. Prometteva male, oh, cazzo, se prometteva male.

\- Ah. Oh. Ehm, ecco, io – Lavi si accorse di stare farneticando e cercò di costringersi a proferire una qualunque frase di senso compiuto – perché hai voluto incontrarmi qui, ehm, Yuu?

Era così immobile. Kanda lo fissava con un'espressione indecifrabile, in piedi, immobile a pochi passi da lui. Poi, d'improvviso, iniziò ad avvicinarsi. Un passo; due passi, sempre in silenzio, il viso una maschera di ghiaccio, gli occhi due pozzi neri che minacciavano di inghiottirlo.

Lavi indietreggiò. Di un passo, due, tre, finché la sua schiena si ritrovò a contatto con la parete di pietra alle sue spalle e Kanda a un fiato da lui.

\- Hai paura di me? - gli chiese, fissandolo senza pietà nell'unico occhio.

Lavi annuì, le mani che palpavano la parete spasmodicamente, alla disperata ricerca di una via di fuga.

\- Sì, ho paura, m'kay? - protestò con veemenza. - Ho paura perché non capisco cosa vuoi da me, cosa ho fatto per meritare questo trattamento!

Kanda lanciò un'occhiata alla posizione delle sue mani e Lavi si chiese perché... ma quando lo capì era già troppo tardi. Con un gesto fulmineo Kanda gli chiuse sui polsi i due ceppi di metallo che pendevano dalle catene appese dietro di lui e gli rivolse un ghigno soddisfatto.

\- Ora sei esattamente dove ti volevo. - gli comunicò, per poi afferrargli il viso con una mano.

Lavi non capiva. Yuu non sopportava che lui lo annoiasse con il costante blaterare, gli seccava averlo intorno quando non dovevano allenarsi, l'aveva picchiato diverse volte – mai da fargli davvero male a ogni modo – e anche minacciato di decapitarlo (quella volta però non contava, l'aveva appena incontrato, non si conoscevano ancora), ma questo... Questo era diverso. Yuu era diverso.

\- Perché? Yuu, perché? - chiese di nuovo. - Se ti ho offeso in qualche modo, non era volontario. Ti chiedo scusa, 'kay?

Kanda si avvicinò a una leva e la tirò leggermente, facendo sì che le catene scorressero, bloccandolo per bene contro la parete. Lavi gemette per il contraccolpo; gemito che divenne di tutt'altro genere appena il giovane gli fu di nuovo vicino, precisamente quando posò entrambe le mani su di lui. Con una afferrò una manciata dei suoi fiammeggianti capelli rossi, con l'altra gli premette sul petto, bloccandolo con il peso del proprio corpo.

\- Scuse accettate – gli sussurrò Kanda all'orecchio, facendolo fremere – ma non era per la tua tendenza a irritarmi che ti ho incatenato al muro. - rivelò subito dopo, facendo sgranare a Lavi l'unico occhio. - Volevo essere sicuro di una cosa, prima di darti il mio regalo.

\- Sicuro di cosa? - esclamò Lavi, vicino a una crisi di nervi. Essere toccato a quel modo iniziava a produrre effetti indesiderati, la sua virilità rispondeva e presto sarebbe stato evidente persino per qualcuno ignaro come Yuu. - Ascolta, lo so che spesso sono noioso e rompiscatole, che parlo troppo e mi prendo una confidenza che non dovrei, però ti giuro, io non...

\- Chiudi il becco! - tuonò Kanda, mollandolo di colpo per massaggiarsi le tempie. - Non è vero che trovo la tua compagnia irritante, ma quando fai così ti giuro vorrei davvero decapitarti!

Lavi gli rivolse uno sguardo sconvolto.

\- Chi sei tu e che cosa ne hai fatto di Yuu? - chiese, spaventato.

Kanda lo scrutò. Diceva sul serio. Roteò gli occhi, sbuffando come suo solito quando qualcosa lo indispettiva.

\- _Tch_. Comincio a chiedermi perché mi dia tanta pena per te, brutto idiota. - rispose, afferrandolo di nuovo per i capelli e premendolo contro le pietre esattamente come poco prima.

Lavi si trovò a fissarlo negli occhi, ma non ebbe il tempo di obiettare che un ghigno compiaciuto sostituì l'espressione glaciale sul volto di Kanda. L'istante dopo lo stava baciando.

La mente di Lavi andò in totale, catastrofico corto circuito. Era talmente fuori fase che quando le labbra di Kanda si separarono dalle sue cercò di seguirle, con il risultato di essere sbattuto contro il muro dal contraccolpo delle catene che lo bloccavano.

\- Ora sono sicuro. - affermò Kanda, il ghigno ancora sul viso, facendo scivolare la mano che gli premeva sul petto sensibilmente più giù.

\- Ah! - fu la prima risposta di Lavi alla violazione ulteriore della sua privacy. - Yuu! Che ti prende? Se è uno scherzo non è divertente!

Per tutta risposta, Kanda cercò di baciarlo di nuovo. Lavi annaspò, cercò di sottrarsi, poi cedette, producendosi in un bacio francese che stavolta lasciò l'altra parte senza fiato.

Kanda lasciò la presa sui capelli e si toccò le labbra, sollevando un angolo della bocca a segnalare quanto, in realtà, avesse apprezzato la performance. Ghignando, aumentò la pressione che con l'altra mano stava esercitando su quella certa parte di Lavi.

\- Bene – disse – vedo che ci intendiamo.

\- Wow, wow, Yuu – balbettò Lavi – aspetta, aspetta! Sai cosa stai facendo, vero?

Kanda sbuffò in un modo che a Lavi parve una risata camuffata da reazione di irritazione. Lasciò la presa, indietreggiando di qualche passo.

\- Intendi tutta quella merda riguardo eresia, lussuria, sodomia e peccato mortale? - chiese in tono sardonico. Lavi annuì. - Non me ne frega un cazzo – disse – e, per quel che ne so, tu sei meno religioso di me. Ti voglio.

Lavi sbatté più volte la palpebra dell'occhio sano: aveva davvero udito quell'ultima affermazione? Inspirò profondamente e parve riflettere per un momento.

\- Oh! - esclamò. - Oh... - ripeté. Ecco perché aveva scelto un posto come quello, dove nessuno andava, con pareti di pietra spesse; un luogo dove non li avrebbero sentiti qualunque cosa avessero fatto. - Capisco, ma perché le catene? Non sarei scappato comunque. Dai, liberami.

\- No – fu la risposta di Kanda – ho in mente qualcosa di particolare.

Lavi spalancò la bocca, immaginando il peggio. Per quanto Yuu potesse essere desideroso di indulgere in pratiche proibite con lui, era piuttosto certo che non avesse alcuna esperienza nemmeno di rapporti sessuali 'tradizionali' figurarsi di coito anale o altri tipi di perversioni. Senza menzionare che, cazzo, da quando Yuu era diventato _incline_ alle perversioni?!

\- Ehm, non ti offendere, Yuu, ma, ecco... insomma... - Kanda lo fissò spazientito, sollevando un sopracciglio.

\- Sì o no, Lavi. - sibilò. - Decidi.

Il tono assunto dal giovane non lasciava dubbi: stava pensando che intendesse rifiutarlo! _Oddio_ , pensò Lavi, _come faccio a spiegarmi senza che mi tagli a fettine?_

\- Sì! - si affrettò a dire. - Sì, Yuu, ti voglio anche io, ma non è questo il punto. Ecco, tu... tu non hai mai fatto una cosa del genere, giusto?

Le sue parole parvero fare breccia. Kanda tornò a rivolgergli il ghigno compiaciuto di poco prima, iniziando a spogliarsi. Si tolse la tracolla della spada e l'appoggiò al muro, poi mosse ancora la leva che comandava i ceppi, tirando verso l'alto le catene. Lavi si ritrovò appeso a mezz'aria, i polsi uniti e le braccia tese sopra la testa. Kanda gli bloccò anche i piedi con un altro paio di ceppi, ignorando la sua espressione sconcertata.

\- No, confesso che è la prima volta – ammise – contento? Se ti può essere di conforto, mi sono documentato.

Lavi gli vide in mano un'ampolla piena d'olio e inarcò il sopracciglio visibile. Sperò vivamente che Kanda sapesse davvero quel che stava facendo.

\- Dove? Consigli di questo genere di certo non li hai avuti da Komui. - gli chiese, il tono leggermente ironico.

\- In biblioteca – rispose Kanda, visibilmente a disagio, dopo un attimo di esitazione – un libro.

L'espressione di Lavi si fece ancora più sbalordita. Aveva trovato e letto _quel_ libro? Doveva essergli costato un bel po' di fatica, di tempo e di pazienza, considerò; perché di certo non poteva dire a nessuno cosa stesse cercando. Da quanto lo desiderava carnalmente, per essere disposto a tentare una cosa del genere?

\- _Tu_ hai messo le mani su _quel_ libro? - mormorò sbalordito, più una constatazione che una vera domanda a Kanda. - Il libro proibito dei confessori?

\- _Tch_. - fu la risposta del giovane; per forza che Lavi lo conosceva, doveva aspettarselo. - Sì, quello con descrizioni e illustrazioni di ogni pratica proibita. - confermò.

\- Okay – disse a quel punto Lavi – fai pure di me quel che vuoi.

Kanda posò sul pavimento la fiaschetta d'olio e iniziò a denudarsi; per prima si tolse la maglietta nera senza maniche, mettendo in mostra il tatuaggio che aveva sul petto. Quindi i pantaloni, che sbottonò e fece scivolar giù con grazia inumana, scoprendo dei boxer anch'essi di colore nero. A quella vista, Lavi sentì la propria virilità pulsare. Il familiare rigonfiamento rendeva evidente che anche Kanda era pronto già da un po' e la sua erezione premeva per uscire. Il giovane la liberò e fece cadere in terra anche quell'ultimo capo di vestiario, per passare a occuparsi di Lavi.

Gli slacciò la cintura e i pantaloni, quindi gli tirò giù piuttosto brutalmente i boxer bianchi. Il giovane boccheggiò, appena l'aria fredda colpì le sue parti intime e rivolse a Kanda uno sguardo carico di desiderio. Era tuttora ignaro sul modo in cui questi intendeva far sesso con lui, vista la posizione in cui si trovava, ma... si trattava di Yuu, chissà che accidenti aveva in mente.

Lo vide versarsi l'olio sulle mani e poi avvicinarsi a lui per massaggiargli il membro; gemette di piacere, ma anche per lo stupore, perché credeva che Kanda volesse prendere lui, non farsi penetrare... Eppure, la sua mossa successiva fu proprio di infilare le dita grondanti olio dentro di sé, prima solo due, poi tre, muovendole.

Lavi non ce la faceva più ad aspettare, sentiva la sua virilità diventare dura come marmo, di quel passo sarebbe venuto solo guardando Yuu che si ungeva.

Come se gli leggesse nel pensiero, il giovane estrasse le dita da sé e gli posò una mano sul fianco, facendola scivolare fino all'erezione pulsante. Poi, con scatto felino, balzò su di lui, afferrandogli i polsi incatenati con entrambe le mani e allacciando le gambe dietro la sua schiena.

Lavi lo fissò a bocca aperta. Che diavolo...

\- Fai sul serio? - chiese, appena ebbe fiato a sufficienza per parlare.

Sul volto di Kanda ricomparve il ghigno ferino.

\- Sì. - confermò, mentre lasciava la presa con una mano per guidare la virilità di Lavi dentro di sé.

Lavi lo osservava, al colmo dell'eccitazione. Godeva nell'apprezzare il corpo del giovane, i muscoli tesi nello sforzo, gli addominali scolpiti che guizzavano a ogni spinta, a ogni cambio di posizione e bilanciamento. Le cosce sode che gli stringevano i fianchi, oh, che sensazione indescrivibile! Lavi gemette in modo vergognoso quando il suo membro trovò la strada per affondare in Kanda e nello stesso momento lui inarcò la schiena, spingendo il corpo in basso.

Kanda, dal canto suo, non pensava potesse essere tanto doloroso. Desiderava Lavi dentro di sé da molto tempo, aveva immaginato mille volte quel momento da che il libro galeotto gli aveva mostrato cosa fare... come fare. Come due uomini potessero amarsi. Fece una pausa, respirando profondamente, lasciando che il suo corpo si adattasse all'intrusione, poi riprese a muoversi.

Entrambi si lasciarono sfuggire una sonora esclamazione l'attimo successivo, allorché Kanda si tirò verso l'alto facendo leva con le cosce, per poi spingere nuovamente in basso, perché Lavi cercò di dondolare per incontrarlo.

A dispetto della posizione bizzarra, l'amplesso sembrava funzionare. Kanda riusciva a sollevarsi e spingere poi sulla virilità di Lavi e quest'ultimo non si faceva pregare nell'inarcare il bacino per penetrare più a fondo.

Erano madidi di sudore, ansimanti e tremanti, ma a nessuno dei due importava. Kanda teneva la testa reclinata indietro, perso fra le nebbie del piacere, Lavi, impossibilitato a toccarlo come avrebbe voluto si prodigava per baciagli il torace. Succhiava ora un capezzolo ora l'altro e poi li mordeva delicatamente, facendo gemere Kanda più forte ogni volta.

Per qualche istante il giovane si chinò a baciarlo sulle labbra, prima piano, poi con passione. Lavi avrebbe tanto voluto passare le dita fra quei meravigliosi capelli corvini, ma il massimo che riuscì a fare fu strappare il fermaglio che li tratteneva il momento che Kanda si abbassò su di lui. Quel gesto inaspettato strappò al giovane anche un'esclamazione di dolore.

\- Te la farò pagare per questo. – gli promise questi, rompendo il bacio, e Lavi rise.

\- Ti amo anch'io, Yuu. - rispose, prendendo una ciocca corvina fra le labbra e tirandola a sé.

Kanda cercò di nuovo quelle labbra per punirle del loro crimine e contemporaneamente aumentò il ritmo delle spinte.

Lavi reclinò il capo, boccheggiando, e il suo corpo fremette tutto mentre raggiungeva il culmine. Kanda si sentì riempire di liquido caldo, ma non smise di pompare. Non ora che aveva trovato una inclinazione che gli faceva quasi perdere i sensi, per l'ondata di piacere che ogni affondo gli provocava.

Qualche altra spinta e con un lungo gemito si aggrappò al collo di Lavi, esausto e ansimante.

\- Wow, Yuu – mormorò il giovane dopo che il silenzio si era protratto troppo a lungo per i suoi canoni di sopportazione – wow... Questo è l'amplesso più rischioso che io abbia mai tentato. Lo voglio rifare.

La schiena di Kanda sussultò leggermente: stava ridendo?

\- A tuo rischio. - rispose contro il collo di lui

\- Ehm, Yuu? - disse ancora Lavi, dopo qualche altro momento di silenzio. - Ti prego liberami?

La schiena di Kanda sussultò di nuovo, questa volta con più forza.

\- Dammi un momento. - rispose; e, dopo aver afferrato saldamente la catena con una mano si portò l'alta fra le natiche, guidando Lavi fuori da sé.

Slacciò le gambe dai fianchi del giovane e, dondolando appena, si lasciò cadere a terra, atterrando con grazia accanto ai suoi abiti. Li raccolse, poi si occupò di allentare le catene, riportando anche Lavi con i piedi per terra; quindi si adoperò per sganciare i ceppi.

Mentre si ricomponeva, Lavi non poteva evitare di osservare Kanda che faceva altrettanto; gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo, ora che aveva le mani libere. Il giovane non lo respinse e Lavi lo prese come un'autorizzazione ad andare oltre. Si chinò a baciarlo, con tutta la passione di cui era capace.

\- Spero per te che tu non abbia intenzione di farlo anche in pubblico – minacciò Kanda l'attimo che si separarono.

\- Lo so – disse Lavi – lo so. Siamo insieme finché nessuno sa che siamo insieme e, soprattutto, non sapendolo nessuno potrà mai accusarci di eresia; ma, come dicevo, non m'importa quanto sia pericoloso: voglio rifarlo!

\- L'unica cosa che io voglio fare adesso è lavarmi. - fu la risposta che ricevette.

Si scambiarono un'occhiata assai significativa. Lavi sorrise, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca.

\- Bene – commentò – andiamo.

Kanda sogghignò e gli assestò una sonora pacca sul deretano.

\- Non farti strane idee – ammonì – quello legato sarai sempre tu.

\- Okay. - Lavi rise ancora, una risata allegra e soddisfatta.

Insieme s'incamminarono su per la ripida scalinata. Anche se Yuu l'avrebbe negato, Lavi poteva vedere le sue labbra leggermente incurvate in quello che per lui era un sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> Il libro cui fa riferimento Kanda esiste davvero ed è del 1817:  
> "Institutiones theologicae" di Bouvier, Jean. Tradotto in italiano come: Manuale segreto dei confessori, pp. 5-181 (da: I misteri del confessionale, Dellavalle, Torino).  
> Le traduzioni italiane (in genere stranamente assai accurate) sono la riproposizione di una parte soltanto di quest'opera, cioè della Dissertatio in sextum decalogi præceptum, che è una specie di manuale per confessori relativo alle questioni sessuali. L'estremo dettaglio delle descrizioni delle pratiche condannate ne ha fatto un "classico" della letteratura erotica, garantendogli infinite ristampe dagli intenti pruriginosi che probabilmente non avrebbero fatto felice il reverendo padre autore del testo.  
> Il cap. III, art. II, tratta della sodomia, che ovviamente è condannata senza appello e senza misericordia.
> 
> Vorrei tanto leggerlo anche io...


End file.
